Rayquaza/RSE
Rayquaza can be caught on the top of Sky Pillar at level 70 in Emerald only. This title Legendary can be caught at level 70, which means it outlevels everything remaining in the game. It has very good stats all around, with equal Attack and Special Attack, so it can run any set it pleases.It even sports good Defenses and an above average HP. This guy can solo the game for you without you doing anything.Lost a lot of team members, or don't want to grind? Just catch this Pokemon, and the game is won. And who doesn't love chucking a legendary at your opponents? It makes you feel like a kid again... Important Matchups Moves It has a wide moveset, worthy of a legendary. When caught, it has the moveset of Outrage, Fly, Rest, and Extremespeed. It can learn Crunch, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance, Dragon Claw, Twister, and Scary Face from the move reminder, and learns Hyper Beam at level 75. TM-wise, it has a large selection of moves as well. Dragon Claw can be used instead of Outrage, if the confusion chance is not to your taste. On the special side it has access to Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Flamethrower and their stronger versions, Thunder, Fire Blast, Blizzard for excellent coverage, as well as Surf through HM. On the physical side, Fly is its primary STAB move. Return could be an option, but since it is legendary, it starts off with 0 happiness, making Frustration stronger, and increasing happiness a pain. It also learns Earthquake. Both Physical and Special movesets can be applied here since Rayquaza has equal attacking stats of 150. On the Support side, it learns Protect, Toxic, and Rest, and a few other useless ones like Sandstorm or Double Team. It also learns Dragon Dance, a great move for a Physical Rayquaza. Recommended movesets: ''Physical: Dragon Dance, Fly, Earthquake, ExtremeSpeed/Rock Slide/Brick Break'' ''Mixed: Outrage/Dragon Claw, ThunderBolt/Flamethrower/Dragon Dance, Fly/Earthquake, Crunch/ExtremeSpeed/Surf'' ''Special: Outrage/Dragon Claw, ThunderBolt/Flamethrower/Ice Beam, Thunder/Fire Blast/Blizzard, Surf/Overheat/Crunch/SolarBeam'' Other Rayquaza's stats * What Nature do I want? This Pokemon is so strong that you might as well want to give your opponent a chance with a bad Nature; it's not going to make any difference anyway. On a more serious note, anything that will increase any of its already outstanding attacking stats will do. The Special Attack raising Natures such as Modest, Mild, and Rash will complement its Dragon-type nukes together with the elemental beams and their stronger variants. The Attack raising ones like Adamant, Naughty, and Lonely, work best for the physically-inclined set that includes Fly, Earthquake, ExtremeSpeed etc. Speed raising natures that don't hinder its offensive stats will do great as well, but most of the times Rayquaza won't even need its already good Speed to be enhanced, as its target are usually slower than it already. * How good is the Rayquaza line in a Nuzlocke? Awesome. That pretty much sums it up. Great stats, great Movepool, found at an extremely high level, out leveling the game, this Pokemon is a must to all those who either need help with their team, those who cannot grind, have a bad team for the Elite Four, or have suffered many deaths. It's lots of fun to use, as you're chucking a Legendary at your opponents, and who doesn't love that? It's like you're a kid again. Unless you are a kid. Rayquaza's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Dragon, Ice (x4), Rock * Resistances: Fire, Grass (x0.25), Fighting, Water, Bug * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Poison, Ghost, Steel, Flying, Psychic, Dark, Electric Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses